grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Barrows
Demon Barrows is home to many Moonlight Ergates of hell who have been outcast from the society they belong to.It is also home to the wicked Mist God,Spade.He is the one who holds the key of obtaining all 7 Pendants of the Sky.The chase warped to Demon Barrows through a portal,and are exploring this area.Little do they know that a wretched half-demon is about get the drop on them.They meet a boy with a lunar horn on the side of his head,he was named Irritus,he told them to call him Irrit.He was defending the Mist Crest from ever being harmed.The chase of course beat Irrit but then Spade came and defeated the chase,they thought they were goners but the an orange shining came into vision and blinded everyone,Spade was then on the ground,paralyzed.They took the crest,by taking the crest an earthquake happened and the 7 Pendant of the Sky then appeared in the air.Each one of the chase took a pendant but they felt no difference in power.Then Irrit regained conscience and told them they need to travel around the continent for the Gods of the Sky and wishes to join the chase to help,but Irrit was suddenly ambushed by a person named Sen,who was another demon and put Irrit to sleep then transported both of them out of Demon Barrows.The chase stayed for a while thinking of what just happened. Monsters Lvl 50~53 *Outcast Demon Lvl 50 *Mist Ogre Lvl 51 *Hell-Hound Lvl 52 *Irrit Lvl 53 *Spade Lvl 56 (Spade is the size of Samsara and can teleport from place to place) Dialouge Elesis:Ugh,where are we? Fiore:We've made it to Demon Barrows a place of demons,this is a very dark place. Sieghart:Fiore,do you know Aggradon? Fiore:I had faint memories since I was controlled by Xanxus. Jade:Anyways,Why did we end up here? Fiore:The Mist God,Spade resides here,I think we were transported here for a reason. Sieghart:Defeat the Mist....I think I almost got my answer. Mini Boss Irrit:Thou shall not pass,I'm am the Half-Demon Irrit! Elesis:Move out of the way,or you'll pay. Irrit:If thou wishes to pass,thy strength will be thy task. Sieghart:Sigh...have it your way. Boss Stage Spade:Irrit,that's enough,I'll deal with them. Irrit:Master,you mustn't! Spade:Irrit,you realize I hold the key to the 7,I'll deal with them myself. Sieghart:Defeat the Mist...Oh!So that what it means!That means we can't afford to lose this battle. Spade:I'll send to straight to Hell,you fools!Die! Sieghart:I've already been through Hell! After you knock out half of Spade's life Spade:Good Show,Grand Chase,but this is the end. Sieghart:Wha- *Sieghart get incapacitated with dark energy Fiore:No!Sieghart! Spade:Die! ???:Shining Sky! Spade:What?!A Sky Attack?!Dammit! *The screen goes white then back to regular Fiore:Huh?Sieghart! Sieghart:Fiore...don't worry...I'm fine...take the crest.... Fiore:....Understood! *Fiore takes the crest,then an earthquake happens.The 7 Pendants of the Sky suddenly appear in air. Elesis:I see the crests,but I don't feel any power coming from them. Jade:What's going on?! Irrit:Ugh...what happened? Hana:You better tell us why Master Jade's pendant is weak,or I'll put you to eternal rest. Irrit:Ok...The reason why is because the pendants needs to have all of the Sky crests,Sky,Storm,Sun,Rain,Lightning,Cloud,and Mist.Only Fiore has a Full Pendant. Sieghart:I see...so that's why the message was defeat the mist... Irrit:Hmmm...I would like to join your team,you'll need my help to- Sen:Fufufu...not so fast! Irrit:Wha- *Sen put Irrit to sleep and they both teleported out. Elesis:Wha? Sieghart:Huh? Fiore:Irrit... Themes *Thanatos Theme *Tension Rising